A display device having touch panel function produced with the in-cell technology has been known. The display device includes a substrate, position detection electrodes (touch electrodes), pixel electrodes, and a driver (a source driving touch sensing IC) that are provided on the substrate. The position detection electrodes are electrically connected to the driver via position detection lines (touch routing lines). An example of such a display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-38594.
In recent years, improvement in definition (resolution of display panels is expected. To improve the definition of a display panel, the display panel requires a larger number of lines on a substrate with higher density. In layout design of position detection lines, the position detection lines need to be routed not co contact other lines (e.g., source lines and gate lines), that is, flexibility in the designing decreases.